The Radiation in the Scientist
by JMHaughey
Summary: Hodgins has to babysit for Booth. Fun OS challenge.


**This is for jenlovesbones by the way. Thanks for **_**those **_**words. **

**Hodgins**

**Booth's Apartment**

**Phrase: Boom goes the dynamite**

**Strawberries, Peru, Gondola, Soccer, Fuschia, Arachnid**

**Enjoy. Enjoy. Enjoy. **

**A/N: I don't own Bones. **

Hodgins knocks on Booth's door, then waits a second without hearing an answer, goes tothe knob and turns it. It's unlocked. Odd, Hodgins thinks, Booth always makes sure all three locks are fastened.

Hodgins slowly steps in the apartment, 'Booth?'

'Yeah, Yeah. Come in. Be right there.' Booth says hurriedly.

Hodgins smiles and looks around. Wow! Every size diaper neatly stacked, ready for use. DVD's and books lined side-by-side for Baby Booth. A purple elephant is mixed in with pillows on the couch. Dr. B's parenting books are covering up past issues of _Sports Illustrated _and _National Geographic _on the both end tables. 

He looks down atMichael, who smiles from his sling. Maybe it's smallish size of the apartment, no . . . there just are_really _a lot of baby items. Luckily, we have enough a room that baby stuff will not be everywhere, Hodgins muses to himself.

'Hey, man. I know it's last minute. Sorry to take you way from... what. . . wait, whoa . . . what is he wearing?' Booth questions as his eyes drift to his godson.

'What's wrong? Angie says babies have the right to freedom of expression.' Hodgins retorts.

'Sure. You're dressing the kid in pink and spiders. I mean really, you're the one picking out the clothes and physically putting them on. . . Is that really a cape or is it a robe? I can't tell. But with the right hat, he can be Merlin. . .' Booth shakes his head.

'Actually it's fuschia and it's an arachnid, they are a class of joint-legged invertebrate animals, this one is an acari. . . Plus, he can be anything he wants.'

'Whatever, bug man**. **Anyways, my suitably dressed baby is sleeping. She decided that if she couldn't sleep, why should I? But now, she's napping so that by the time her mother gets home, she'll be a perfect angel and act like last night didn't happen. I'll be back soon.'

'Take your time, I got this under control.'

Booth grabs his keys and exits pretty fast. He'll make it. Airlines are never on time.

oOo

Hodgins let Michael down to roam around. He checks on the baby. Sleeping peacefully, watching her chest rise and fall listening to some god-awful music. Sounds like one of those men in the movies, rowing the gondola, but singing something resembling the words _boom goes the dynamite _in Italian. Hodgins suspects Dr. B has some evidence this music would inhibit some practical ability in later years.

Suddenly, he hears a laugh behind him, someone found a soccer ball. It must be Parker's. His son is just holding it. Laughing not having the slightest idea of what to do with it.

'Sorry kid', Hodgins mutters, 'You may not have a lot athletic ability in your genes. I'll make sure Uncle Booth teaches you the rules of soccer and Auntie B will give you lesson of where soccer originated.'

oOo

Hodgins looks at his watch. Booth has been gone longer than he exprected. He forgot Michael's snack at home. He scoops his son up and brings him to the kitchen. Keeping an ear out, nothing. . .that Booth baby loves sleep.

He opens the fridge. He finds a quart of strawberries, perfect. He notices something next to it. Chocolate syrup, whipped cream and a bottle of champagne.

Hodgins hear voices in the apartment. 'Hodgins, we're home!"

Hodgins close the door as fast as he can. 'Ah, in the kitchen. Getting a snack for Michael. The baby is still sleeping.'

'Not anymore.' Brennan comes in carrying her bundle of joy. Radiating love. 'I never thought I could miss someone so much while being away for five days.' She looks at Booth.

'Besides me, right, Bones? I've been surpassed. She doesn't miss me until day 27.' Booth laughs.

'How was Peru, Dr. B? Make any life-changing discoveries?'

Brennan coos in a sing-songy voice, 'Of course, I did. Though Peru was. . .was missing something. But my team's discoveries will transform what we know about early 20th century term "indigenismo". . .but we can save that discussion for another time. Can't we, baby girl?She only has eyes for her mini-me. 'As for life-changing discoveries, I learned that digs don't appeal to me quite as much as they used to,' she says while bouncing her baby and glancing at Booth.


End file.
